


【完结】皮椅子

by bestkirby



Category: sp - Fandom, spank - Fandom, 华景年x祁心, 打手心 - Fandom, 潇湘溪苑 - Fandom, 罚跪, 训诫 - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, MM, Spanking, m/m - Freeform, sp, spank, 已完结, 打手心, 罚跪 - Freeform, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkirby/pseuds/bestkirby
Summary: BL/spank文
Relationships: 华景年x祁心 - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

第一节

玄关处有一扇屏风，屏风的后面便是客厅。客厅很大，浅灰色沙发旁有一张皮椅子，男人坐着皮椅子上，脸上没什么表情地听着电话。

“华老板, 祁少在酒吧，和同学。都是您见过的。您看我们需要请他回去吗？”

华景年瞄了眼墙上的古董钟， 7:49。

“不必。没有特殊情况不需要再汇报了。”

华景年所谓的特殊情况，这三个自家保镖都知晓，往大了说，可以包括祁心人身安全受到威胁；那往小了看，就是祁少的不良表现了。

昨晚，书房。

华景年不紧不慢的翻阅着西方的商报，黑檀木的大办公桌前，祁心就跪在那儿。已近一个半钟。华景年不用看，也知道小恋人强忍着似要摇晃的身子，表情凝重，手也要忍不住地撑地了。

“跪够了？” 华景年根本没看他。

“景…景年…” 祁心也不敢动。

“明晚8点，不要迟。”

“我知道了…哥。”

此时，酒吧里的祁心也有些坐立不安。晃人的灯光，酒杯不停歇的碰撞，交缠在一起的香水味，各式香烟的雾气，杂乱喧噪。

他一点也不想再待下去了，何况…他看手腕上景年亲手戴上的名牌表，已经要8点。想到昨晚他和自己的谈话，他草草打了个招呼就飞快离开酒吧。

早秋的夜的冷风一样凛冽。祁心打了个寒颤，裹紧单层的薄衣。夜晚的的士难打，他的车被景年锁在车库里，现在又不敢打给景年，说自己在酒吧门口回不去家。

其实这里离家也没那么远，也就是快跑20分钟吧！有了这样的想法，祁心立刻付诸于行动……


	2. 皮椅子[SP/bl]

第二节

跑起来也不觉得冷了。  
祁心轻车熟路，就像一个惯犯。

他穿过几条商业高楼坐落在旁的繁华街道，夜晚都市的喧嚣被甩去身后。再一转，一条小路蜿蜒进一片稀疏的竹林，两侧路灯明亮。

这路不是野林子里让人踩出来的。竹林才是这条通去洋房小径的后来者。穿过前方几个人家，再顺着走刚刚修剪过的弧形灌木树高墙，祁心到家了。

到家之前做三件事情。第一件事，看表，8:23。第二件事，反复看表…… 最后，平复一下，不照镜子也知道自己气喘的狼狈样。

华景年还坐在那里，看最新商报。皮椅子斜对着玄关，他好像在等人。可他又从不抬头张望。

“回来了？” 祁心还没来得及张嘴，他倒先开口了。

“哥哥，我回来了。” 祁心透过屏风的花纹小眼儿偷看了景年的脸色，平静一如以往。

华景年刚想开口，瞥到孩子颈上一层薄汗，细碎的头发拧着弯儿贴着额头，又见他穿着单薄的外套，细白的脚踝冻得微红。

“过来。” 华景年拍拍腿。

祁心快步，乖巧地坐好。他太瘦了，176的个子靠在景年的怀里，像一只没长毛的，不安的小白狐狸。

他微微低头，仿佛在躲避华景年深不可测的眼眸。冷气渐渐散去，酒吧沾着的呛人气味隐隐跑出来。祁心紧张急了。真后悔进门前没脱了这收割味道的亚麻大衣。

景年强迫他抬头，祁心的脸颊感受着他的大手带来的力量和温度。“唔…” 突然一吻在唇。华景年口中淡淡的烟草味也盖不住祁心的烈酒"香气"。

米色亚麻大衣，汗涔涔的白色短袖，高过脚踝的九分长裤通通被tuo掉。华景年打横抱起祁心径直走向浴室，淡蓝色的温泉水汩汩流进浴缸，祁心闭着眼享受，身子里残留的冷意全部跑出去了。

“晓心，泡久一点，才不会感冒。手边的姜茶，过半个钟喝下去。十点来三楼书房。”

“顺便，想一想为什么等下会挨三十下板子。”

祁心的心情不再是淡蓝色。

他猛地坐起，正当他准备迈出白瓷浴缸，要离开浴室的华景年转身按住他，“半小时之内我若是看到你再站起来。” 后面的话他没再继续。

书房和书房也是不同的。二楼的书房有两间，二人各一间。大多数时候，祁心喜欢和景年一起。至于三楼书房，那可不一样了。那间书房进去，出来会坐不了椅子。

这沐浴的三十分钟，也变成了一种煎熬。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
第三节

祁心准备好万千说辞的气势，在十点钟站在华景年面前的那一刻开始，烟消云散。

”昨天和你说的，今晚8点到家， 你是几点到的？“ 华景年坐在一侧的沙发上，审视立在前方的祁心。

”景年对不起，我昨晚没注意时间，回迟了…… 下次，再也不会了。“祁心失去底气地轻语到。

”晓心，哥给过你足够的机会。“ 华景年目光阴沉 ，不耐烦的语气让祁心心里发颤，他背在身后的手不自觉地攥紧。

”三天前，你把车子借给没有驾照的朋友，自己坐在副驾，陪他飙车。不知谁借给你的胆子。“

”没收了你的车，昨天又去和人玩什么卡丁车，结果玩成了碰碰车！不受伤已是万幸！“

“酒吧去玩玩，哥没阻止你。可你连准时回家也不屑遵守。”

”哥哥以为你会长记性，看来是罚的轻了。”

一连串的训责，祁心紧咬着唇，什么话都说不出，眼圈红红。小狐狸耸耳朵的样子楚楚可怜，有那么一瞬间，景年的心软成了水汪汪一片。但……只是一瞬。

“tuo裤子，跪在皮椅子上。“ 景年不再多说，指向沙发旁那张皮椅子。

皮椅的椅背很高，跪直后，从另一侧只能看到祁心的小脑袋。他的双手抓着两侧的扶手，这是华景年的规矩之一。书房内温度宜人，祁心止不住的颤抖通通来自对未知的恐惧。

华景年宽而有力的手掌搭在祁心身后处，随之而来的是强有力的，毫无间歇的扇打。

这是惩罚的序曲。

华景年几掌下去，白皙的两瓣已染上绛红和几点淤青。祁心觉得痛到骨子里。他整个身子贴合在椅背，没有躲闪的余地，两只手紧攥，骨节发白。仅仅是巴掌，威力同样摄人。

”唔！“ 太痛了。他不知要如何忍受之后的板子。

景年停手，而后拿起板子，又覆上祁心的两瓣。这是精良打磨的蛇纹木板子，一根半手指的厚度，六指宽，一板子下去，两瓣都能被照顾到。

“景年，呜我知道错了。”祁心呜咽着，想得到一些原谅。可他还不敢求情不打，这也是华景年的规矩。

“你惹事时候的胆子，哪里去了？”华景年后退半步，半空而落的板子划过美丽的弧线，带着风，落在祁心的两瓣。板子微微压陷，随之而来的身后是火辣的痛。

啪。这是惩罚的间奏。

”呜啊！一…“ 再痛，祁心也会记得报数。曾经故意不张口，结果一次又一次重新打过的教训历历在目。

华景年只用了六成力气，毕竟，还不至于要把小恋人打晕过去。每一板子，他都会等祁心逐渐平静，再继续。

啪。啪。啪。啪。  
"十二…呜呜，景年…哥哥……" 祁心忍受着，两瓣早已青紫，没有一处好地。

”十六……唔！“无暇喘息的痛楚让祁心不再紧握扶手，他下意识挡住身后，一刹那以为自己可以阻止的了华景年。

”晓心，你的手该放在哪？“华景年的声音出现在身侧。

”景年…景年，我真的再也不敢，别重新打，呜呜不要…“ 祁心意识到他的双手是不可以离开扶手的，哪怕一秒。

”晓心，做任何事要清楚明了所要承担的后果。60下板子，从零开始。“

手挡，重新打；又求饶，直接翻倍。救命啊！

华景年的惩罚从来都像一场拍卖会。最初的罚数永远会因为各种原因翻倍的增长。

祁心好怕，心里却委屈。

在每一场责罚里，他从来都没有随意发言的权力。不小心说错的一个字，就会被更重的责打；永远都没有减罚的机会。想到这里，祁心绝望的低声哭泣，可后面的板子，从不会因为受罚者的心情而停下。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
第四节

因为疼痛，祁心止不住地颤抖和低声哭泣。眼泪顺着光滑的椅背曲线流到柔软的手织地毯。他泪水模糊的看这地毯，想起第一次和景年去土耳其游玩。他们随意走进一家古朴小店，里面空间出奇的大，收藏着各种花纹样式的花花地毯。大小不一，整齐的堆叠在四周。祁心拉着景年的手，硬是要买一条带回家。

啪！板子加身的苦楚将祁心拉回现在。他半瘫靠在椅子上，想要擦去脸上的泪水也做不到。因为手是不被允许离开扶手的。  
啪！又是凛冽的一板子。

“晓心，这是第47下。”

祁心又忘记报数了。

当初立下这规矩时，祁心被扯下裤子，强行按趴在景年的腿上。羞耻感让少年忿恨恼火，奋力扭动身子只能换来更有力的压制和不停歇的巴掌。那样狼狈的处境，祁心当然拒绝报什么鬼数字。他没有把华景年话语中的威胁当真，直到仅仅二十下的巴掌翻了几倍，并且每一下都实打实地将他的两瓣打肿，小十天不敢坐下的时候，祁心才懂得自己真正的处境。

“晓心，挨揍的时候也能走神。哥佩服你。”  
“不，景年！我真的不是故意的，我不是……”他语气弱下，因为深知华景年说一不二，毕竟……犯错的人是自己，只是抱着一丁点的星火希望，景年可以饶过这一次……

“重来。”

祁心早已有心理准备，但亲耳听到冰冷的指令从他爱恋的人口中说出，是一种心寒彻骨的绝望。他放声大哭。

这一切尽收在景年的眼里。小小的人受制在一张皮椅子上，泣不成声，身后两瓣黑紫，还要用力跪直不然又是罚上加罚的心思。

一时的心软会带来更加放肆的行为。服从规矩，强化违背的后果，训诫不在此时，还要等待何时？等到犯下的错无法挽回的时候，一切已太迟。

何况，一百四下的板子，华景年知道，祁心受的住。


	5. Chapter 5

5

第五节

祁心哭得愈发大声，单薄的肩背跟随着抽噎一耸一耸的，双手饶是不敢离开椅子。但这些并不是做给华景年看的。

他不是在哭诉委屈，而是为景年施加的无法逃离的压迫感寻一个出口罢了。

景年不忍，大手缓慢地轻抚着他的背，尽可能地施予一些安慰。在他触碰祁心的瞬间，祁心惊吓地颤抖，骤然停止哭泣。

“别怕，晓心。“

施打者的怜悯是矛盾的，是温柔而绝情的，是希望与绝望的临界。

”晓心，你不会受到毫无缘由的责罚。但你的每一次犯错，哥也绝不姑息。“

晓心欲哭无泪。这是安慰吗？这简直是雪上加霜。

”我知道了，景年，我知道……我不敢了。“

”日后哥哥管的紧，你不必埋怨。你不满的事，我们通通可以探讨，但决定权在这。“ 华景年指了指自己。

”………“ 呜呜。

”哥哥问话，你可以不回？“ 本来就微乎其微的安慰，又变成了另一轮训责。

”嗯……“

华景年不再计较小恋人不情愿的，被迫的回复。

啪!

”呜啊，好痛，景年……第……第……“ 祁心没有勇气承认这是重新挨揍的第一板子。

”一。算数都不会了吗？需要我从一打到一千，帮你回忆学前数学？”

“呜呜，对不起！”太凶了。一千下，怕是血肉模糊。祁心知道这只是景年的训斥，但亲耳听到依旧毛骨悚立。

啪。啪。华景年落板从容缓和，好像在做一项高雅的运动。只有蜷在椅子上的小人狼狈，痛苦不堪。

蛇纹木作为珍贵名木之一，有着质地坚硬的特性。本可以做为精巧的雕刻摆件，或者花纹绝美的桌椅，摆在家里供人欣赏，但有人偏偏做成板子，成为施罚者的帮凶。

以后的日子还很长，长到足够将它牢牢地刻印在祁心的脑海里。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
第六节

"晓心，剩下的四十下，今天不打。"

"唔，真的吗景年…！" 能在书房里听到，像这样的好消息可并不多。一瞬喜悦过后，祁心噤声，不敢再表现出多一分的欢快。

"很晚了。我不想今夜的责罚作为你明天不能早起的借口。" 祁心眼中星星茫茫的期待早已被华景年看在眼里。

“早…早起，哥哥？”祁心不解。

"晓心，以前是哥太骄纵着你。" 孩子管的松了，自然会顽劣。

"这个书房里，不仅你在反省，哥也同样在检讨对你的疏忽。"

"一棵小树之所以能枝叶端正的成长，是因为歪扭的枝杈被及时地修剪。对待正在长成之人，也是一样的道理。"

"明天早上八点，我要看到你在这椅子上跪好。”

"还要继续打？" 祁心觉得不可理喻。这样还不如现在打完！

"哥揍你，哪一次放过水？"

"既然晓心不乐意，不如现在打完，再跪两个钟打后反省吧！" 话毕，华景年佯装举起板子，要狠打的样子。

"景年，别！别打…就听哥哥的，明日八点准时请罚。" 祁心怂了。

纵是心里百个千个不愿，他也不敢叫板华景年。

"乖孩子。" 祁心无语。被逼做的事情，也能叫乖吗。

"哥哥抱你去擦药。" 不再是惩罚时间，景年眼眸中的温暖柔和，仿佛他不是刚刚那个严厉的施罚者。

身后抹了凉凉药膏的祁心趴在床上。华景年侧卧在旁，轻柔地抚摸着小恋人松软的头发。

"哥哥爱你。" 他在晓心的额头上浅浅一吻。

静悄悄的夜，祁心从未入眠。因为身后的痛楚，也因为早已被决定的，明天的命运。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
第七节

因为心里战争，挨打，和流泪，祁心着实消耗了不少气力，伤痛让他无法辗转，他闭着眼睛愁苦，渐渐地沉沉睡去。

景年七点初便起床，见祁心睡着正香，身上盖的薄毯一半早已掉地，另一半全部堆在头上。他摇头，睡觉这么不老实，真想给这孩子一巴掌。

华景年走去床另一侧，轻手轻脚地给小恋人盖好。下一秒，他又把毯子甩到地上，嘴里嘀咕有词, “唔，走，吧唧吧唧。”净是些让人听不懂的话。

床上人正好梦。

华景年不悦，小惩一样地捏了祁心的小脸。床上的人哼唧两声，又安静的继续睡去，这一次，盖在身上的毯子安安稳稳。

祁心终于醒了 。好像想起什么一般，他猛地坐起也顾不上疼，看手机上的时间。

他突然想起那句话: <抛弃时间的人，时间也抛弃他>，时间不仅抛弃了他，还会赠予他惨痛的代价。

已经正午了。有那么一瞬，他甚至不知道该去三楼书房还是直接去餐厅。慌乱中仅存的一丝理智让他最终站在书房门前。

"咚咚。" 祁心深呼吸，硬着头敲门。  
"进来。"

祁心进门，站在大办公桌前，他不敢注视景年的眼睛。

"晓心，你真是让哥好等。"


	8. Chapter 8

8  
第八节

"晓心，你可让哥好等。" 华景年言语轻松，并无怒意。

"景年，我……" 祁心语塞。昨夜伤痕肿痛得厉害，折腾到后半夜才渐渐睡去，提前定好的闹钟也奇怪的没有响。他不是故意的啊。

可是这些讲出来，只会被判定成为逃避惩罚的辩解。

祁心委屈，却不占理。加倍的委屈。

"对不起，我迟了。哥你，罚我吧。" 祁心无精打采地垂头。他对接下来自己的处境没有任何期待。

那些小情绪，通通收在华景年的眼底。

"怎么？ 我还没开口，你倒觉得委屈了？" 华景年挑眉。

"我……我不委屈。" 华景年的训斥，让他心里更不是滋味。

"上次说谎，我是怎么罚的你。看来是忘了。" 华景年言语威胁。

又被训，真是委屈极了。祁心只觉鼻子一紧，眼泪便止不住的滴答滴，小声啜泣，头垂的更低。无声回应着华景年的质问。

华景年不耐的皱眉，"迟到了为什么不解释？为什么进门就道歉，找罚？"

"回答我。祁心。" 华景年问了第二次，脸色明显阴沉。

"呜呜我，我不敢。可是我呜呜呜，我不是故意的，哥哥我真的不是。呜呜后面，呜呜呜很痛。睡，睡不着，呜呜闹铃…… 唔哇哇……" 祁心越说越大声，好像受着不得了的委屈，身子的颤动愈发剧烈，擦不尽的泪和鼻涕，直接蹭到白色的棉质衬衫上。

狼狈极了。

"晓心，我们来讲讲理。" 华景年要跟你讲理时，安静地听是上乘选择。祁心压着泪花，不情愿地注视景年。

华景年看出他的心思，站起来走到祁心跟前，牵着他走去沙发旁。他坐下，将祁心一把拉上自己的腿上坐好。华景年顾及他后身的伤，微分双腿，不去压迫少年淤肿的两瓣。

祁心缩在他的怀中，无从逃脱的压迫感让他眼神飘忽，想躲避开华景年的冷厉的眼眸。

"把头抬起来。看着我。" 别逼我动手，华景年数着耐心。祁心只得硬着头皮照做，磨蹭不得。

"哥有没有说过，任何时候不允许你说谎？"

"有。" 祁心小声点头道。

"你每一次挨揍之前，我有没有给你机会，叫你仔细坦白？"

"有。"

"每次挨打的原因你都清楚，服气？" 华景年言语平和，就像在问小恋人，晚餐想吃什么，计划去哪里度假一样温和。他还不需要用逼供的气势得到实话。

对于这个问题，祁心诚恳的回答 "是。" 华景年对屈打成招没有兴趣，他从来都是确保你心服口服，才打到你哭。

"所以，祁心你有什么不敢说的？你那受尽委屈的脸色摆给谁看？你身上的每一条檩子，每一处青肿都是你咎由自取。晓心，你只不过是抵不过疼痛，惧怕惩罚罢了。我会不会委屈了你，你心里一清二楚。"

"你做错事，打疼了你，反倒是哥的错？你当我是和你玩情趣，笑嘻嘻的拍打两下，就该翻篇？"

"哥哥要你记得，等一下你要承受的每一次藤条，都会有合理的理由。是你自找的。"

祁心哑口无言，华景年并没有说错。平时的相处中，他的包容和宠爱事无巨细，像珍宝一样捧着，护着祁心。可是犯错时，祁心不会有任何侥幸的机会。

他以为掉些委屈的泪，说着可怜话就能躲过一劫，结果反而弄巧成拙。如果好好说，不至于到现在的惨状。

祁心后悔，为时已晚。


	9. Chapter 9

9第九节  
这场对祁心来说"旷日持久"的惩罚，原本剩下的四十板子，反而变成了四十下藤条。惩罚的地点从还算松软舒适的皮椅子，变成了硬邦邦的木头椅子。

木椅子也是有软乎乎的坐垫的，只不过被华景年扒了下来，丢在一旁。祁心被喝令在椅子上跪好，瞬间膝盖就感受到其威力。祁心呜呼。

华景年从大办公桌的第一个抽屉取出一个长木盒。颜色质地与桌子的材料相仿。看出是打制这张昂贵桌子剩下的边角料，由于木材品种名贵且耐固，雇主华总顺便要求做了三两个依照尺寸的精致盒子。

盒子样式讲究，仿佛装着稀贵上乘的中药，比如千年老参，或是野灵芝。没人想得到华景年品味脱俗，塞/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/一/x/x/x/x/x/x/根/x/x/x/x/x/x/尺寸正好的藤条在里面。

他拉开木盖，将这个许久没用在祁心身上的藤条抽/x/x/x/x/x/x/出。祁心看到这凶器，免不了发憷。

少年清楚记得，华景年和他去了一个忘记名字的矮山。这人竟然在途中拾了两条绕树而长的藤茎。回家后亲自剥了藤皮，浸泡打磨。将一条密实地缠住另一条，做成了盒子里这根精品米且/x/x/x/藤。

华景年在手上掂量将近两指宽的米且/x/x/x/x/藤，试手感，控制力度。祁心别过头，不忍继续看。

"祁心，四十下，给我忍住。" 华景年的声音果决，伴着咻咻藤鞭，萦绕在侧。

咻，啪！

轻盈韧性的藤条也能带来厚重的感官体验。交缠的两根藤将力度拧成一簇，毫无手软的九成力气，在早已不堪的两/x/x/x/x/瓣落下更深刻的印记。一瞬发白，继而出新的淤紫，覆在昨日的伤痕之上。

"唔啊！一……" 祁心呼喊而出，太久没有挨藤条，第一下就近乎崩溃。击打的后力让小恋人的双/x/x/x/膝紧压在坚/x/x/x/x/x/硬的椅面，痛苦加倍。

"这可是你为自己赚来的四十鞭，喊什么？" 华景年冷眼看着。

咻咻咻，啪啪。

藤印不断地增加，与旧伤层层叠叠，不堪入目。

祁心不敢再喊，但是无尽的苦楚让他紧咬着嘴唇。每一下的重击，都迫使他加重唇上的力气，点点血腥味弥漫在喉。


	10. Chapter 10

祁心紧咬着唇，不敢作声。华景年眼神扫过他的嘴上动作，声斥道，"不准咬。"

又要稳住木椅对单薄膝盖的尖锐压迫，又要握住扶手，又要遭受着新伤旧痕的交迭苦楚，又不能出声。现在又多了一样，不可以咬嘴唇。

祁心哪里顾得上这样多，如果要给这些大大小小新新旧旧张口就来的规矩排序，祁心一时半会是排不出的。

哪一个没做好，都要遭罪。

华景年语毕，藤条没再落下一次，直到祁心在抽噎中迟钝地给了回应，松开了嘴唇。

"想哭就哭，抽你的时候不准喊。" 小家伙楚楚可怜，华景年认为哭一哭极有必要，他自知手法狠重，曾经被他三两下抽晕的人，两手数不过来。

何况跪在椅子上的是他的小恋人，没有必要且舍不得。罚到人记住，就够了。

咻，啪！ 咻咻，啪啪！

短暂的停歇后，更多的藤条如期而至。

"二十……" 少年哭哭啼啼。

"呜呜二十一，……" 柔软的两瓣伤痕累累，祁心意识清楚地知道这离自己的极限还有一定距离，但这和"疼法不是人受的" 的内心独白并不矛盾。

难以忍耐的钝痛让人叫苦不迭。祁心又开始咬唇借力，还不忘转过脸去。少年什么时候才能懂得，他的小心思在华景年面前根本无处藏躲。没有人在华景年面前敢不听话。就眼前仅此这一位，不仅不听话，还喜欢耍小聪明。

"你在做什么？" 华景年将祁心的小脸扳过来。

小恋人一脸无辜，眨眨哭红肿的小鹿眼，看得人心痒。下唇浅浅的牙印还是出卖了他。华景年故意拉一下祁心的唇瓣，看到里面浅浅点点的红。  
"祁心！" 华景年脸色瞬间黑沉愤怒。

"你说不能叫，我咬嘴唇，有错吗！" 祁心也一股火气冲上心头，他是错了，但是华景年管的又紧/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/又细致，叫人莫名烦躁！

"你倒是有理了。 晓心，你当真忍到这种地步以至于需要咬破自己的嘴？"

"是。我不能忍。我，我知道我做错事才挨打。但错归错，疼归疼。我就是难忍，我受不了！" 祁心慷慨激昂一番话，中间还卡了壳，暗暗觉得自己没发挥好最佳辩手实力，而且说完就后悔。

挨着罚的人强横地说受不了疼，就像小偷跳脚地说你的钱包里钱太少，底气十足，勇气亦可赞。


	11. Chapter 11

祁心胡乱发泄一通，事后却没有感到任何轻松。华景年倒也没骂他，听了小恋人的话，气极反笑。他手扶上额，无奈的摇头。

"晓心，是哥考虑的不不够周到。让你不得已的伤害自己。" 片刻，华景年脸色带笑的回应祁心的无理取闹，字字重音，反讽意味明确。

他走到祁心的正前方，贴近。华景年身材挺拔，高大， 仿佛一面人墙，挡住祁心全部的视线，小恋人感到无尽压力，心生退缩。但说出的话覆水难收，他只得勉强保持刚刚无畏的气势。

华景年从衬衫口袋里拿出一块深棕白格方巾，祁心不知其意。配合穿正装出入各类场所的必需，华景年早年便养成随身带方巾的习惯。即使穿便装，也会把一块放在口袋中，以备不时。

祁心只见华景年修长的手指将方巾展开，对折两次，再卷成一小卷，疑惑时，这个卷已被华景年塞到少年的口中。

"唔！唔唔唔唔？" 纯棉材质，轻薄舒适，有些微淡淡香气。小巧的一卷，不至于撑得口齿发胀，但也无法正常说话。祁心有一瞬吃惊，转而怒气冲冲。

华景年挑眉，无视小恋人气恼的表情，语气轻松：“弥补我的疏忽。疼得受不了，就咬着，换衣间的第二个抽屉里还有很多条。不够的话，哥去拿给你。”

“顺便一提，你可以选花式和颜色。”

"还有什么欠考虑的地方，哥哥都补给你？" 祁心心里翻译出这句话的本意<对付你，我有很多办法>。

祁心感受到棉质方巾的快速吸水力，口腔中自然分泌的口水被它吸了尽，难堪和羞耻是他此时的感受。

华景年走回祁心身侧，在少年还在纠结口中那卷时，落下了急而重的一鞭。祁心整个身子弹起，若不是实木椅子有些重量，这椅子也会跟着颠簸几下。

"报数。别让我提醒你第二次。" 华景年面色冷静，用鞭子戳着身后的伤肿处。

"…………唔(二) 唔(十) 唔(二)。 " 祁心因为华景年的刻意捉弄十分窘迫，他不能说清楚任何一个词字，却没办法闭口不言。

惩罚还在继续。祁心口中的方巾早已被打湿，连露在外面的一角因为不断地吸水而潮湿。少年窘极，他抬手扯出嘴里的方巾，随手一丢，不偏不倚地甩到了华景年的脚下。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二节 

丢完方巾的祁心一时爽，而后瞬间感到周围的气温骤降。华景年没有去看甩到脚边的东西，他避开，径直两步来到祁心身旁。

"耍脾气也要有个限度。" 华景年用鞭子尾端挑起祁心的下颚。少年被他严厉冰冷的眼神瞧着慌乱，造次不恭也要三思。

"晓心，你故意咬嘴挑衅气我，我没罚你。现在未免有些得寸进尺，嗯？" 华景年可以冷静处理祁心的每一次胡作非为，但少年未必能承受得住对应的结局。

逞一时口舌之快，从来都是下下乘的应对，极不明智，无论何时何地又同谁。这顿罚，需着实地让祁心彻底了解不躬行的后果。

"晓心，许多道理如果你不懂，你不愿懂，我会一一教你。用我的方法。" 

"景年，你……"

"年纪小，不是你事事冲动的理由。走出这个门，没人会买你的账。何况在我这，你且还要挨一顿狠揍。" 即使是如此平静地讲说，自带的威严已经让祁心深感愧意。

"景年，对不起……我……" 

"晓心，不必道歉。哥会尽所能来爱你，护你，永远不会弃你于不顾，不管你做了如何如何的错事。罚你，也不是为了听你的那句道歉话。"

"是要你明理。"

"你会独自面对很多人，你的世界里也不会只有哥一个人。" <如果你愿意后者……我也同样可以办到。> 这是华景年留在心里的独白。

"伸手。" 一顿语重心长的训导后是简短明确的指令。祁心怯怯地伸出左手，这是他丢方巾的手，他以为这次也会和以往的方式一样，惩罚捣乱的那只手。

"双手。" 华景年面色冷峻，纠正他的自以为是。

"小臂靠在一起，手臂端平。" 祁心照做，发现这姿势毫不轻松，甚至有些别扭，要额外的力气才能保持平稳。

"哥会抽你的手心。如果小臂分开或者，手臂弯了，我会重来。" 

"至于闪躲，" 华景年停顿，他示意祁心接着他的句子讲完。

"重来……而且……翻倍。" 六个字，祁心说得艰难。

"哥今天不会再抽你屁股。剩下的，折三十下算在手心上。" 或许是商人的天赋，祁心听完不知道该感到庆幸，还是说要为如此露骨直白的计算感到羞耻。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三节 

华景年倒了半杯温水，停到祁心的面前。少年正要收手接住水杯，"不准动。" 就被喝令禁止，要继续保持着这艰辛的抬臂姿势。华景年慢慢倾斜水杯，小恋人配合地喝到干干净净。

"再来一杯吗？" 华景年像平日里在餐桌上给祁心盛汤那样，温柔问询。

"不用了哥。" 半杯温水下肚，搅得肠胃更加活跃，祁心的肚子咕咕地叫。他饿了，也被华景年听到了。

"晓心饿了？" 

"嗯……" 可不可以吃饱了再回来挨打？祁心眼中充满不切实际的期待。

平日有华景年的安排和督促，每日三餐必定准时，餐餐之间也会吃些时令水果和小茶点。于是少年被养的身娇体贵，一顿没吃，肚子叫的比时钟还准。

"那你就该听话。一口气把三十下挨完，还能少受些苦，等下端碗持筷的时候也不至于抖得厉害。" 华景年给予诚恳的忠告，听着倒是有明显的疼痛预警意味。

<这倒不必说。会有多疼，我最有发言权……> 这是祁心说不出口的独白。

"好的，哥哥…" 小恋人只得乖巧回应。

华景年满意的点头，他重拾起藤鞭，朝着祁心的手心抽去。一道肿痕跨越两掌心，迅速发白，再转为青红。观其形，知其力。一鞭就抽哭了祁心。

"一下，呜痛……呜呜……" 眼泪不争气地落。知道怎么个疼法和是否受得了，完全是两码事。祁心需要高度聚精会神，才能控制住想要缩回的双手。

"当然。" 华景年如是说。翻译过来就是，自找的，该疼。

第二鞭落在相近的位置，带着上一鞭的肿痕一起泛着凛冽的痛意。高举的手被藤鞭的力度抽地一直往下掉，华景年用鞭尾示意他往上抬，并且给了一个下不为例的严厉眼神。

下一鞭永远都比之前的更疼，更新鲜。祁心哭的愈加厉害，但同时迅速地重新抬平，和跪直的身子一直保持着九十度位置。

小小的手心抽上三四鞭就没了多余的地方。接下来的几鞭通通打在已经肿起的棱痕上。还没到十下，祁心哭出满脸泪花，两个胳膊随着抽噎上下的摇晃。

"给我稳住了。" 华景年斥责着。

"我呜呜努力了哥哥，我做不到呜呜……" 

"做不到？ 晓心，你可有太多事情做不到了。晚上规定几点回来你做不到，早上要求几点起床你也做不到。以前罚的那些桩桩件件，你都可以解释为‘做不到’" 

"你真的做不到吗？还是根本松散惯了，不愿意逼自己？" 明显愠怒的华景年，字字戳着少年的内心。

"罢了。姑且当你是真的做不到，" 华景年也不想再听祁心回答一言一语，他已然毫无耐性。

"既然我能宠坏你，我也会重新把你教好。"

"我……" 祁心想要开口，这次，却被毫不留情的打断。

接踵而至地是再一次有力度的落鞭。这一鞭没有留给祁心任何心理建设的时间。他疼地急忙下意识地收回手臂，双手缩回，像一只受惊的松鼠。下一秒，当他意识到之前受的打都要重来，哭声中有了浓烈的悔意。

华景年反手抽在少年手臂的外侧，故意没用什么力气。但是薄皮下面就是小臂的桡骨。祁心疼的大叫，惊恐得抱住自己的双臂，手心压在肉上，又是一阵肿痛。

"如果你不想在六十下的基础上再挨多一下，最好是把手举好。"


	14. Chapter 14

第十四节

小臂上的那道鞭痕红地刺眼，祁心红眼委屈地对着肿痕吹气，凉飕飕的风只得暂时缓解灼痛。他的双手还红肿一片，华景年叫他摆好位置，祁心就边哭边将手臂举好，手心摊平，等着继续挨罚。

华景年轻点藤鞭在手心上，还未打，少年便哭得更加汹涌。

华景年刚刚那番话，着实说到了祁心的心坎里。此时他更别无选择。如果不逼自己挨完这六十下，后果便是罚上加罚。咬牙坚持到最后，是唯一正确的决定。

但只是想想景年的手段，他便又想着退缩，怕得流泪。

手起鞭落，藤条星星点点地落在手心。祁心带着哭腔报数，每每抽在手心，祁心就跟着力度往前倾身，然后又必须立刻跪好，举高。祁心越来越怕下一鞭的到来，他闭上眼睛，不敢再看。

"睁眼。" 祁心一举一动尽收华景年眼底。

"看着。记住哥哥是怎么把你两只手抽肿的。"

"你大可继续表现不好，我也只是会罚的比现在更重。仅此而已，你倒不必有压力。" 华景年语气轻松缓和。他知道晓心现在有多怕，但打铁趁热的道理，最适合祁心不过。

"呜呜呜我不敢了景年呜呜……" 祁心嘴上求饶，双手却不敢动。

华景年从不打在手指关节处。于是祁心两手的手指纤细，手心却高高肿起，看起来极其不协调。掌心虽不易破皮，也泛着点点淤紫，两手轻轻弯曲，疼痛就会被牵动。不会伤筋动骨，但疼痛也足以持久到少年不敢再轻易造次。

六十下终于打完。祁心抽噎着看向华景年，似乎想寻求一点自己坚持到底的表扬和安慰。他终究是没等到。

"捡起来。" 华景年用鞭尾指着地上被祁心丢掉的方巾。

"哦……" 祁心把跪在椅子上的腿伸直，落在地上。久跪麻木的膝盖开始活动，让他疼得皱眉。他手扶着椅子，想要借力，结果手心传来的痛楚更甚。手在压在椅子的瞬间就弹了起来，像泼到沸水那样难耐。

华景年只是站在一旁，没有任何扶他的计划。但他也没有催促，只是静静地等着少年完成。

祁心艰难地拿起打湿的方巾，他已经疼的咧嘴。他看向华景年，"哥哥……"

"很好。双手举平，端着它。站半个小时。" 华景年指了大办公桌前的空地。

祁心欲哭无泪，当初千不该万不该为了一时泄愤去丢。

时间过得比景年抽它手心时还要慢。他甚至产生了用两下藤条换这三十分钟的罚站的荒谬想法。转念一想，如果向景年真的提出这样的请求，区区两下是不可能的。

华景年竟然用这三十分钟给属下开了远程会议，丝毫没有理会双臂抖得越发厉害的眼前人。等到华景年合上笔记本时，少年早已汗湿衣衫。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五节 完结

开完会的华景年，绕过大办公桌，走到祁心面前。他看到少年的双臂无法控制地强烈颤抖，白皙的颈因为用力而突起的青筋，额头上细密的汗，为了坚持咬紧的牙关和疲劳涣散的目光。

"晓心，累吗？" 华景年语气深沉地问。

"很累，哥哥……" 祁心开口就哑着嗓子带着哭腔。他从没这样被罚过，三十分钟的时间对于他还是太漫长了。几次想要放弃，却因为华景年时而审视的冷厉目光而打消念头。

"你任性妄为时，别人会更累，包括你的下属，你的仆人，甚至是你的朋友。现在你能体会？" 

"能，能……" 

"刚才我开会的时候，你有没有偷懒？" 华景年语气缓和了些。

"哥哥，我没有偷懒。只是……" 祁心不知道要怎样叙述这个过程。

"说下去。"

"有时候胳膊自己就往下沉……每次我意识到了，我都会重新举好，真的哥……你明白我意思吗？" 

"我明白。晓心走神了。" 

"我……我……" 如果要这样说，他的确没有每分每秒都注意着自己的手臂。可是他已经倾尽全力。想到有可能还要被罚，心就像放在石头上一样忐忑难捱。

"罚你吃过饭后把方巾给哥洗干净，熨平整。明天早上，在我穿衣时，帮我叠好放进口袋。如何？"

"我知道了，景年。一定做到！" 祁心悬着的心终于放下了。

"走，抱你去吃饭。今天准备了你最爱吃的烤牛仔骨。不过不许吃多，对身后的伤不好。" 华景年捏了一下祁心的小脸，一茬又一茬的泪水干了流，流了干，粘乎乎的。

"遵命！" 祁心喜笑开颜，和刚刚受罚的少年比像是变了一个人。

华景年一路公主抱着祁心直到餐桌。椅子上放了特别缝制的加厚坐垫。松软舒适，最大可能的减轻对两瓣的制压。祁心看着眼前刚刚烤好的，散发着肉香的牛仔骨，激动不已。正要夹起一片，手心的刺痛和手臂的酸胀让他毫无力气，指间的叉子掉在地上，发出清脆的声响。

他想拾起，身后的淤紫又开始叫嚣…… 

"坐好。我会喂你。" 华景年低头捡起掉落的叉子，放在一侧。然后用自己的叉子将一片去骨牛肉递到祁心口边。

祁心愉快地吃下，在口中慢慢咀嚼。鲜嫩多汁的牛肉绵密香醇，只是一些盐巴和嫩葱碎点缀，味道已经融化在口。

"景年，我还要吃肉。" 祁心撒娇地注视着他的恋人。

"已经吃了十几片，不准再吃了。" 华景年佯装严厉。

"我还想吃嘛哥哥。屁//股很痛，手心很痛，哪哪都痛。就让我吃肉吃的开心一点……" 知道有机可乘，祁心开始放肆地使用自己的杀手锏。

"好，好。我的宝贝。" 华景年看着少年得逞地笑出了酒窝，情不自禁地亲上他的唇。

-皮椅子 完-

这是华景年和祁心生活中一个完整惩罚的片段。

以后会写更多其他片段给大家。


End file.
